This invention relates to an electrolysis apparatus. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a fluid generating apparatus. Embodiments of the invention relates to a hydrogen generating apparatus, such as a hydrogen generating apparatus incorporating electrolysis cells.
Water electrolysis is used as a simple and clear technology for hydrogen production. Water is electrolysed to produce oxygen at the anode and hydrogen at the cathode. The hydrogen can then be stored.